


Duck!

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Steve vs Demodogs = grateful readerWarnings: None!Request: can you write an imagine for steve where him and the reader are in the tunnels setting it on fire with the kids and then a demodog attacks her and he saves her and a bunch of fluff at the end?





	Duck!

Never in your life would you imagine that you’d be in a tunnel with a lighter in hand. With Dustin, Mike, Lucas, Sadie, and strangest of all, Steve Harrington. You were dragged into this whole mess because of your brother Dustin, but you never realized the extent of the story Dustin told you. You thought it was just that, a story. Something that only existed in the world of his Dungeons and Dragons game.

But you saw the demodogs with your own two eyes, there was nothing fictional about them. The fact that Dustin had been harboring one of them in your house surprised you the most. To say that you were disappointed in your brother would be wrong, you were more relieved that the creature didn’t hurt your family. Well, that was a lie. Mews was an important part of your family, and the demodog unfortunately got to her.

As the last person dropped into the tunnel, you all made quick work of lighting the tunnel on fire. Alone, you went deeper into the tunnel, preoccupied with your task, you didn’t hear Steve yelling at you to come back. You had one thing on your mind, lighting the tunnel up as quickly as possible and getting the hell out of there. You weren’t fully aware of your surroundings, more focused on setting fires to even hear the sound of the footprints running towards you.

“(Y/N) DUCK!” throwing your head down, Steve swung the spiked bat above you, hitting the demodog that was jumping towards your head. The limp demodog body fell to the floor, not dead- but knocked out. You were still crouched down, close to the ground, Steve stuck out his hand and helped you up. “(Y/n), please tell me you didn’t get hurt”

“Steve I’m fine, whats important now is that we get out of here, and fast, look” you pointed to what looked like an incoming flood of demodogs.

“GUYS RUN!” the kids got the hint, and started towards the exit as fast as possible, helping each other up. As Steve and you neared, you realized that both of you wouldn’t make it in time. “(Y/n), come on, I’ll boost you up,” As he was helping you out you realized he was making no moves to come up himself.

“Steve hurry! Come on,” you reached your hand out towards him and tried lifting him up, but it was too late, the dogs came running towards you two too fast. It all happened in a second, the demodogs came rushing towards him, but thats all they did. Came towards him, then past him.

Finally lifting him up all the way, you pulled him into what was the tightest hug. “Steve, oh god I was so scared and worried. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah I’m fine, how are you guys doing?” He looked towards the 4 kids (that he had adopted), and did a quick look over to make sure they were alright. “Seems like everyones good, but what happened with the demodogs?”

“I have no clue, maybe we’ll find out in a bit,” grabbing his hand, you pulled him away from the kids and stood near the car. “Listen, I want to thank you for what you did back there. We could have both died, I really appreciate it.” Steve leaned down, locking your lips into a kiss. He stepped back a bit, running his fingers through his hair.

“Come on, I know you’d do the same for me,” pulling him in for another kiss, you look him in the eyes and wink.

“Yeah, I guess so”


End file.
